The Dark Moon
by BrokenAngel91
Summary: In a world were demons and darkness rule, and shadows creep along every corner, great evil takes foot, plunging the world into darkness…But there are those who fight this evil. Hunters and slayers apart of a secret organization fight this great evil. Thei
1. Prolouge: charectors subject to change

Characters

Vocab:

Hunter: a chosen person that hunts demons and solves the cases of the evil in the city.

Slayer: the highest rank of killing in the hunting trials (higher rank than Hunter)

Raika Night:

Age: 16

Race: unknown

Eyes: dark brown almost black eyes

Hair: dark reddish brown black looking

Skin: pale

Height: 5'5

Clothes: black pants, red tank top, black trench coat and black combat boots.

Weapons: assorted magic, mainly guns, knives, swords, daggers and other small blades.

Bio: she's a young girl who has known more than her share of violence. A Slayer, Betrayed by the person she loved most she was stabbed in the back, leaving two scars, one in her heart and on her back. She meets Clouse and automatically is cruel to him, eventually developing a soft spot in her corrupt heart. After being assigned to find the xean stone she gets clouse as a partner. School and her adoptive parent add on to her emotions as she proves to be at the top of her classes. Now what happened a year ago…?

Clouse Fayte

Age: 17

Race: human

Eyes: blue panther like eyes

Hair: short flimsy light brown hair.

Skin: average

Height: 5'7

Clothes: school uniform (dark blue pants and shirt.) but later black muscle tee, baggy black pants, combat boots and trench coat

Weapons: Heavy Blade named lion heart, assorted magic (partial to fire)

Bio: not prince charming but good looking. He's enough to catch a girl's attention. Concerned for his education he hardly takes notice of girls. But after meeting Raika he comes out of his shell, Revealing to be a fighter at heart. When they first meet Raika sneers at the sight of him, leaving Clouse confused, Ever since he's felt odd around her.

Elly Rose

Age: 16

Race: ½ sirens, ½ human

Eyes: gold

Hair: gold, long

Skin: tan

Height: 5'5

Clothes: uniform, (Dark blue skirt and light blue sailor shirt) after joining, skirt and shirt variety

Weapons: voice of ages (rod) her voice.

Bio: the biggest flirt EVER. Her mother is a siren and her father is a human. Her mother died at a sailor's hand, so now she lives with her father, often calling him "Daddy". She acts happy on the outside, but all she really ever wanted was someone to love her. In a group called "the sirens". She's known Clouse and Stanton ever since elementary school but only sees them as friends.

Stanton Revolver

Age: 18

Race: GEH (Genetically Enhanced Human)

Eyes: Emerald

Hair: dirty blond hair, long in a ponytail

Skin: slightly pale

Height: 5'8

Clothes: uniform, baggy pants and a gunners shirt.

Weapons: guns, any gun.

Bio: he secretly likes Elly, but would never tell her that. He hates just sitting by and watching her waste her life away knowing she's sad. Partial to his last name he's trigger happy and quite natured. His greatest wish is to become a Hunter or Slayer. Or to go out with Elly, well, both.

Amos Strife

Age: 40

Race: human

Eyes: sea green

Hair: light grey brown

Skin: normal

Height: 5'5

Clothes: a black business suit

Weapons: his brain

Bio: James older brother and the boss of the Dark Nights. Often referred to as "Boss" everyone at the corporation respects him and his decisions, even if they seem off at first. Along with his brother he looks at Raika as a younger sister.

Kaitos

Age: unknown, but he's pretty darn old for a vampire!

Race: Vampire

Eye: black

Hair: long silky black

Skin: pale white

Clothes: a black cloak

Weapons: his teeth, dark powers, and a big sword

Bio: an ancient dark vampire of surmountable doom. Has a crush on the slayer that's after him. (Raika)

Matt Wind

Age: 17

Race: GEH

Eye: pale blue

Hair: dirty blonde

Skin: tan

Clothes: a blue t-shirt, and some baggy jeans

Weapons: none

Bio: he's Raika's navigator. He helps her through her missions and always asks her out, only to be turned down every time. He's Amos son and is quite nerdy, though he doesn't know he IS Amos' son


	2. Chapter 2: a bumpy meeting

Chapter 1

A bumpy meeting.

In a world were demons and darkness rule, and shadows creep along every corner, great evil takes foot, plunging the world into darkness…

But there are those who fight this evil. Hunters and slayers apart of a secret organization fight this great evil. Their secret weapon: a young girl who has known more than her fair share of darkness. But to defeat your enemies, you must know them first…

Running down the ally way, Raika ran after Kaitos the vampire she was hunting. She was mad and worn out, running after Kaitos since 10 o clock that day. Running faster her heartbeat pumping she pulled out her gun and shot at him, missing and shooting a trash can that rolled in front of him. Kaitos was powerful, well, enough to be a day walker. If she didn't finish the hunt soon shed be in trouble with boss. Kaitos rounded a corner into the maze of alleyways. She chases after him, exhausted, but happy he finally cornered himself. She need to finish this, and quick, before the high school got out.

Clouse played with his food, bored and sick of the constant talk about the next victim Elly was after.

"Do you think hell accept?" Elly asked nervously

"Truthfully? No. he's an idiot beyond belief." Stanton replied

What Stanton said was true, Kent was not particularly smart, but was well toned. Stanton was a gunslinger, and pretty proud of it. He loved guns, and Clouse has been guessing he liked Elly for a while. But Stanton was as mysterious as Clouse was quiet.

"Hmmmm…..why aren't there any boys out there with a good head on?" Elly sighed

"Well, there are us." Stanton said.

"You're not exactly why I think of, you guys are just so friendly. Stanton you really should get a girlfriend though and stop worrying about guns, And Clouse? You're pretty cute. See! Look over there! Some chicks are checking you guys out!" Elly remarked.

Stanton turned around and smirked "I don't think so. They are just sluts." He turned around again and finished his food.

Clouse sighed, "And when are you going to think about your school work Elly? Never!"

"At least I'm not a geek!" Elly looked pretty mad, so he went straight back to eating. Over the years he's learned one thing since knowing her, never make her angry. She could kill.

Stanton, Elly, and he have all known each other since they were kids. Poor Elly is always flirting, but only wanting someone to love her, while Stanton has never said much, but is nice and kind natured until he gets near a gun. Then he's pretty scary.

The lunch bell rang and they all said good bye, Clouse telling them he was going home.



Raika ran out of the labyrinth of ally ways to find her only a block away from the high school. She ran after Kaitos toward it.

Clouse walked down the street and around the corner he could make out a black haired vampire with long silk like hair. He must have been a powerful one too to be a day walker. He just continued on his way getting ready to turn the corner.

Raika was pumping her legs. _Only ten steps, now 4, now-_ WHAM!





Clouse was dizzy and when he snapped out of it he realized that there was an in particularly cute girl on top of him. She seemed like she had lost her mind for a split second.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Uwaaaa….Kaitos you retard come back so I can kill you!" she jumped up quickly and ran after the vampire apparently known as Kaitos.

"Hey! Come back here!" he didn't know why but he started to run after them, Following her through the alleyways.



Raika was still dazed as she ran after the vampire. She was mad beyond belief and hated the fact that a mere schoolboy had slowed her down. She kept running as she heard him call after her and eventually run too. She almost caught up with Kaitos when an energy flare was tossed at her from the vampire. She stopped running as she came to a space in the ally. She stopped abruptly and stared at the menacing Kaitos as he played with her mind.

_What's the rush my dear? Too afraid to attack! All you need to do is give up and you could become my mistress…_

"No thanks, ill pass. But I will take the honor of killing your butt and handing it to the authorities!" Raika lashed at him with a smirk.

The boy that had followed her had apparently caught up. She had no need of disposing of him yet, but instead took out her sword and stroked at Kaitos.

Clouse watched in wonder as the fight took place right before his eyes. The Girl looked about his age with a slender body that moved like liquid in defense against Kaitos. He didn't know her but he knew by the looks of the techniques she used she was a Slayer. The two of them clashed one more time and stared each other down, and then she looked stunned as a Dark force gathered around Kaitos and a small ball of energy formed in between his hands as he aimed at the girl. Not knowing what to do he ran towards her and shoved her out of the way, the ball of energy ran against his back and it felt toasty as he got up from being on top of her. He offered his hand. "Are you alright?"

"No but ill live." She swatted his hand away and got up herself and looked at the shocked Kaitos, pulled out a gun and shot him.

It was a simple factor. Kaitos had released too much compressed energy and was paralyzed from the lack of energy. After shooting him she holstered the gun, took out a small sword, and ran him through the heart. She put the sword away as she watched Kaitos writhe in pain and eventually disappear in a black smoke. A muffled voice came from the pocket of her pants as she pulled out a small cell phone looking device and turned it on.

"How'd it turn out? He dead?" matt wind asked. He was her navigator and the small device was known as the Navi.

"He's dead but we have a," she turned towards the boy "small problem."

"That's ok, bring him in. Amos wants to talk to you anyway concerning him and a new assignment."

"great." She sighed heavily. She could only guess what this afternoon would bring.

"And by the way…" matt had a sly smile on his face, "will you go out-"

"No" and she shut the Navi up instantly, turned to the boy, and stared him down in a cold manner

"I'm Raika" she said, still staring at him with her dark eyes.

"I'm, um, uh, Clouse." He was unnerved by the way she stared at him was almost afraid of her, almost.

"Well well Clouse, looks like my Boss wants a word with you. Follow me, or else…" with that she turned around and walked away, looking over her shoulder she asked. "Are you coming? Or do I have to hurt you?"

Clouse gulped down the clog in his throat and ran after her, afraid of what might happen but excited to be included.

Raika and him walked around the alleys and finally broke into the daylight, walking towards the dead side of town to an old torn up church. Entering into the courtyard of the church she walked up to an old well, pressed a hidden button under a torn brick, and waited.

"In a couple minutes an elevator will be up, don't be surprised by what you see and please stay quite." Raika said, breaking the silence and surprising him.

As quick as she said it, the well rumbled a little and a small elevator came up. Raika stepped on and motioned for him to join her.

He walked onto the elevator and stood still as the well rumbled once again and they descended into the well. It was dark and had a moist smell to the air, but he wasn't scared for some reason.

He was startled by a small break of light as they came upon an underground office.



Raika, with her hands in her pockets, motioned for Clouse to follow her.

She walked past the small offices and went over to Matt's small office area, consumed by a giant mega computer that he designed himself using the Hunters funding.

"Hey Matt."

"Why hello beautiful!" Matt smiled a big crooked smile. She turned her head slightly to see Clouse as puzzled as ever.

"Don't even THINK that we are a couple, I would never even think about going with him. He's just an obsessed loser." Raika looked straight again to see that Matt was hurt by her strong words.

"The Navi Broke it needs fixed." Matt said looking at the broken navigator in her hands.

"Why yes it is, I don't know when it broke but you need to improve the armor on it." She meddled with the small port hanging loosely on the Navi

"That's good I have some new software I wanted to put on it anyways, I can try the new prototype armor too." He stopped for a second as Raika heard a small voice in his ear phones. He turned around and said into his microphone" yeah Boss ill tell her, shell be on her way." He turned again and said "you need to get to Boss' office; he needs to have a word with you."

"Ok, thanks Matt. When can you have my Navi done?" Raika asked as she turned away

"SOON!" he yelled after her. "And will you-"

"NO!" yelled Raika as she slammed the door to the hallway and walked down the end of the underground hideout.

The HQ was a big place hidden under an old church. The church was rather huge and had many hidden passageways from where the Old War broke out; the Old War was the war between the demons and humans. Unfortunately the half bloods where mostly killed but strangely enough few survived and reproduced within each other making the Dark gene, a curse held by the ancestors due to unstable DNA. The church was the hideout for the Darks and helped them through the war. When the war was over and everyone was SURE all the Darks were extinct the slayers used it as an HQ for the demons.

As Raika approached the end of the hall where her Boss was posted, she straightened out her outfit. She had a high respect for Boss. His real name was Amos, but since he was the leader he was merely called Boss.

She took a seat across from Boss' desk as the 40 year old graying man greeted her warmly.

"You called me up here?" Raika asked

"Well, yes. You see it's about Clouse, we think he would be a good member or the team, or rather your team."

She stared at Amos in pure shock. She did NOT want to work with HIM, Let alone anyone.

"But, but….." she stammered, speechless.

"It will be good for you to work with someone, plus he knows the school well. The one were YOUR going to be working at for your next mission, disguised as a school girl."

"WHAT!" Raika did not like the fact she would be a school girl, she was smarter than them anyways.

"Sorry, but it's a done deal. Now, ill see you Monday!"

Raika walked out of the room, annoyed and defeated.


End file.
